El sueño de la Luna
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: El espíritu de la Luna tuvo un sueño. En él, se dice que el destino de todo dependerá del humano capaz de exorcizar a todos los espíritus malvados. La Luna enviará al más leal de sus súbditos para ayudar al sacerdote en la misión más importante.


"**El sueño de la Luna"**

**Por:** Yoana Lawliet

**Disclaimer:** xxxHOLiC y todos sus personajes son propiedad del grupo CLAMP.

**Claim:** Haruka Doumeki

**Advertencias: **OC. Por ahora, T.

* * *

El pájaro cantaba, su hermosa melodía llenaba su alma de paz. Todo estaba en una armonía perfectamente equilibrada. Los rayos del Sol tocaban su piel con suavidad y la brisa movía sus cortos cabellos negros, haciendo una bella danza, con un toque de gracia. Su vida era simple, jamás se quejaba de eso. Desde pequeño, su padre le había inculcado las enseñanzas que cada miembro de la familia recibía con gusto. Y con orgullo, las ponía en práctica. Todavía recordaba las tardes en la que su papá, con una envidiable paciencia, y sentado bajo el árbol de cerezo, le explicaba sobre las obligaciones que desempeñaría cuando él, Haruka, tuviera la suficiente edad para encargarse del templo de la familia Doumeki.

Le contaba sobre su poder para exorcizar a los espíritus –y que también el poseía–, de cómo rezarles para que tuvieran paz. De cómo mantener el equilibrio del lugar. Haruka siempre cuestionaba a su padre si creía en sus capacidades, ¿realmente él era el indicado para llevar una responsabilidad muy grande sobre su espalda? Y el mayor, con una sonrisa amable, y mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Haruka, le respondía que sí, que con el tiempo y cuando llegara el momento, él se daría cuenta que sí sería capaz de hacerlo.

Años después, mientras su padre agonizaba, Haruka Doumeki sabía que ese momento había llegado. Que todo lo que su padre la enseñó con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación, había valido la pena. No lloró cuando Izuru, su padre, cerró los ojos para no abrirlos más. Él había cumplido su ciclo en la Tierra, ahora era tiempo de ir al otro mundo.

Y el tiempo para que Haruka se convirtiera en un hombre de bien.

Suspiró, mientras barría las hojas que caían de los árboles. Le encantaba el sonido que producían cuando las llevaba de un lado a otro, simplemente espectacular. Las palabras de Izuru aún resonaban en su mente, era como un recordatorio de lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante:

"_Recuerda, hijo mío, lo imposible sucederá y lo posible quedará descartado. Así que observa a tu alrededor, un día necesitarás de mí ayuda, pero deberás valerte por ti mismo, no lo olvides."_

—Y eso es lo que hago, padre.

**Capítulo uno,**

_**La aparición de la Luna.**_

Sentía la hierba húmeda bajo sus pies descalzos. Hace unos momentos se encontraba en el templo, lo recordaba bien. No reconocía el lugar, los árboles se alzaban hasta el cielo, sus hojas caían al ritmo de la brisa. El agua del río se oía cerca. El paisaje era muy hermoso, la noche ya había caído, a Haruka le gustaba mucho observar las estrellas y ver como con su belleza, parecían inmóviles en el cielo nocturno. La luna estaba llena, tan amarilla como los canarios que alguna vez vio de niño.

Apartó unas ramas que impedían su paso, el río hacía su característico ruido que era muy relajante. Al llegar a la orilla, se arrodilló, no le importó que su kimono gris se ensuciara de lodo. Acercó su rostro, su imagen algo distorsionada se reflejaba con tanta pureza que la imagen era espectacular. El agua cristalina mecía en su superficie a la Luna, que –al parecer– que vez que la miraba parecía que se acercaba cada vez más a él.

Levantó la vista, pues creyó oír algo. En un instante, la figura de alguien apareció arrodillada al otro lado del río. Pudo ver que era una mujer, que llevaba un largo kimono blanco, con las orillas bordadas finamente con color rojo. Su cabello era de un negro ébano. Con la mano derecha tocaba con delicadeza el agua. Haruka desvió la mirada, no quería molestar a la joven. La noche aún era joven, pero el de piel morena se dio cuenta que la Luna había desaparecido, y la oscuridad envolvió entre sus brazos todo el lugar, la verdad, eso era muy extraño. Se levantó y dio media vuelta, pensaba regresar por donde vino. De improviso y mientras caminaba a paso lento, la joven apareció frente a él. Haruka detuvo la marcha, dio un paso atrás e hizo una leve reverencia. Ella lo imitó. El moreno sonrió, pudo ver que los ojos de la persona eran grises, casi blancos. Un espíritu de la Luna, –si no se equivocaba–, era la joven señorita.

—La Luna ha desaparecido ¿verdad? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz, el sacerdote asintió e hizo una seña para que se sentaran en una gran roca que había por ahí.

Al llegar ambos tomaron asiento, no es que era que ya se conocieran, ni que tuvieran confianza, pero le pareció lo más cómodo. Doumeki sonrió, el ver espíritus no era extraño para él, la verdadera razón que lo inquietaba, pero que no era en un sentido de tener miedo, sino el no saber por qué un espíritu estaba en su sueño. Todavía era joven y no sabía que ellos podían hacerlo. Sólo tenía una vaga idea de aquellos que lo lograban, y al parecer el que tenía a un lado lo hizo, a pesar de su bajo nivel.

El espíritu lo miraba fijamente, vigilaba cada gesto que mostraba su rostro. Seguía teniendo la misma interrogante y sabía que lo podría estar considerando muy descortés...

—Siento no haberme presentado antes —Le dijo, Haruka sonrió, mirándola a los ojos. —Soy…

—Haruka Doumeki, sacerdote sintoísta. —El moreno asintió, no le importó que lo interrumpieran, pero quería saber la razón de por qué el espíritu se presentó ante él—. Disculpe mi falta de modales,. Y estoy aquí por que la Luna necesita de su ayuda.

—Ya veo. Y ¿en qué problema puedo ayudar a la Luna?

—La Luna tuvo un sueño… —Su semblante cambió, su rostro adquirió cierta tristeza. Desvió la mirada hacía el río—. En él, los espíritus del mal regresan… todo será un caos. Por eso, mi señora requiere de su ayuda, tiene que impedirlo.

Haruka estudiaba cada palabra que pronunciaba, cada movimiento que hacía el espíritu. Si en sus manos estaba evitar todo lo que ella le dijo, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, aunque tenía que saber más detalle. "Nunca vayas a la guerra sin armas" decía un dicho de por ahí.

—¿Nos ayudará? —Preguntó el espíritu, parándose frente a él y haciendo una reverencia—. Se lo ruego, Haruka Doumeki-san.

—Sí, tengan por seguro que haré todo lo posible para ayudarles.

—Muchas gracias —lo miró a los ojos y sacando algo de su manga, se lo entregó al joven sacerdote. Cuando lo tomó, y lo observó, pudo reconocer que se trataba de una flecha en miniatura de plata—. Tengo que irme, avisaré a mi señora de su decisión. Mañana por la noche recibirá más información. Le ruego que espere hasta entonces.

Y despareció frente a él. Ahora estaba completamente solo, todavía sostenía la flecha plateada. No sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero no se arrepintió por su decisión.

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, el viento volvió a soplar, tocando su piel y pudo sentir una fresca sensación. La Luna apareció de nuevo sobre el firmamento nocturno, había adquirido un misterioso color rojo, casi como la sangre misma. La silueta de un ave volaba a lo lejos, atravesando la magnífica figura del satélite natural.

Y fue lo último que vio.

Abrió los ojos, la noche todavía reinaba. El silencio inundaba su habitación. Había despertado de ese sueño y al parecer no transcurrió tanto tiempo desde que se durmió. Se sentó, tenía pequeñas perlas de sudor resbalándole por la frente, que secó con el dorso de la mano. Abrió la mano izquierda, su piel estaba muy fría, a pesar del clima cálido que había. Reconoció la flecha de plata que el espíritu le entregó en el sueño. La observó con detenimiento, pequeños detalles de diamante la adornaban, y al final tenía dos alas de ángel.

Con prisa, fue hasta la gran biblioteca del templo. Abrió la pesada puerta de metal, y se introdujo en el lugar. Con una vela que sostenía iluminaba su camino. Buscaba en cada estantería algo en donde poder guardar aquella flecha, también necesitaría algunos sellos para protegerla.

Tomó una caja que estaba en lo más alto de la estantería principal. Le costó algo de trabajo bajarla con cuidado, hubiera sido algo malo si se le hubiera caído. Se dirigió a la mesa más próxima, se arrodilló, dejando la cajita de madera sobre la mesa. La abrió, depositó el objeto plateado dentro de ella y la cerró. A continuación, la envolvió con los sellos que su padre, tiempo atrás, hizo. Cerró los ojos y empezó a pronunciar un rezo que activaría aquellos papeles protectores. Cuando hubo terminado, guardó la cajita en un escondite especial y cerró la pesada puerta de metal tras de sí.

—Muerte…

Oyó que alguien se lo decía por detrás. Volteó rápidamente, pero no había nadie. Tal vez fue el viento, arrastrando aquel susurro de algún lugar cercano. O quizá fuera algún espíritu malvado, pero descartó esa idea, pues se había dado cuenta hace mucho que poseía un poder dentro de él que repelía a esos malos espíritus y monstruos. Mejor lo dejaba ahí, fue algo espontáneo, pero lo tomaría en cuenta. La vida le había enseñado que no descartara nada, ni le quitara importancia a las cosas sin explicación.

Regresó a su habitación, retomaría el sueño, pues estaba muy cansado. Se acostó pensando en el espíritu y en lo que había dicho. Sin duda, él era un factor muy importante para poder ayudar a la Luna y a su espíritu guardián.

La inconciencia lo envolvió entre sus brazos. La lámpara que iluminaba tenuemente la habitación se apagó y una ráfaga de viento sopló fuertemente. Las ramas de los árboles se mecían y alguien observaba desde arriba del árbol de cerezo. Fijo. En silencio.

Sin duda le agradaba ese lugar, había hecho una muy buena recomendación a su señora. Desde que se enteró de las capacidades de ese humano, le llamó la atención. Lo observaba diariamente desde una parte donde él no se diera cuenta de su presencia. No quería alarmar al humano, ni asustarlo mucho menos. "Sus habilidades son buenas, él es el héroe que nos ayudará. Sin duda alguna", le había dicho a la Luna, cuando la mandó llamar. Ella confiaba plenamente en su guardián, era el indicado para encontrar al humano adecuado.

Se enredó un mechón de cabellos negro entre los dedos, mejor regresaba a casa. No fuera que la descubrieran. Y desapareció entre las sombras.


End file.
